Field
Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiment(s) relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly to image combining techniques.
Description of the Related Art
An apparatus including a function of displaying a composite image generated by combining a portion of a certain image (main image) with another image (sub image) has been available.
Normally, a sub image is non-transparent. Thus, an area of a main image combined with a sub image becomes hidden. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-103651 proposes to determine an area of a main image to be combined with a sub image based on the position of a face area of a person detected in the main image.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-103651 does not disclose how to determine an area to be combined with a sub image when no face of a person is detected in a main image. Techniques disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-103651 do not address a situation where the background area also includes an area undesired to be hidden, like a commemorative photo taken at a tourist spot.